


A Night at the Opera

by Thatshortawkwardgirl



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatshortawkwardgirl/pseuds/Thatshortawkwardgirl
Summary: Freddie, known only to the people of the Opera Populaire as the Phantom of the Opera, a lonely romantic tutors and composes music for Roger, a gorgeous young star-to-be. As Roger's star rises he catches the eye of a handsome suitor from his past. Freddie anger grows as the pair grow closer. How far is the Phantom willing to go to capture the attention of the one he loves, and why does Roger keep finding himself drawn to the mysterious man?





	A Night at the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Not great at summaries but you get it Phantom of the Opera but staring Queen. Please enjoy, I got this idea off of Tumblr fell in love with it and decided to write it.

Cast:

 

 **The Phantom of the Opera, A disfigured musical genius:** _Freddie Mercury_

 **Christine Daae, a delusional chorus boy:** _Roger Taylor_

 **Raoul, Vicomte de Chang, Patron to the Opera House and suitor to Roger** :  _Brian May_

**Meg Giry, A Dancer, and Roger's Best friend:** _John Deacon_

**M. Richard Firmin, the grouchy new manager:** _Jim Beach_ _  
_

**M. Gilles André, the flighty new manager:** _John Reid_

**Tim Staffell, the abusive and jealous ex-lover to Roger**

**Paul Prenter, the opportunist with an obsession with both Roger and The Phantom.**

**Jim Hutton, The Phantom's messenger.**

**Mary Austin, The caretaker to The Phantom.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my lovies!


End file.
